


Taking a Ride

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Lyn travels outside Caelin's capital to bond in an usual way with her horse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Taking a Ride

Lyn had wandered a long ways away from Castle Caelin atop of her trusty male steed. She led her and her horse away from the capital and to a little spot in a lightly wooded area that she found for them. "Almost there," Lyn spoke, reaching down to pat the side of her horse, he neighed in response. With all the things Lyn and her horse did together, the horny mount seemed to understand and follow her words. Even today when she told him he could breed her today, he almost mounted her right in the stables.

Lyn rode off the road and onto a narrow trail, "This is it!" The busty woman spoke, leading her and her horse right into a open patch of grass surrounded by tall trees. They were deep into the wooded area of the road, so there was no worry of being spotted while getting plowed by her horse.

Lyn jumped down off her horse and walked over to a nice flat spot in the grass. "Let me serve you like you do me," Lyn spoke, undoing the ties to her eastern inspired dress and letting it fall completely off. Never wearing panties, Lyn went for her black undershirt next, she pulled it up and off her head, letting her massive, bouncing tits jiggle freely under the warm sunshine. Her horse began to get restless, seeing his rider completely naked aside from her boots, hair tie, and her full green pubic bush that she never cared to trim.

Lyn walked back over to the horse, her large boobs bouncing with each step, and her round hips swaying. She leaned in and kisses the side of her horse's face, moaning as she reached down and brushed her hand across her hairy mound. "Let me suck your cock," She cooed, smiling as she walked to his side and dropped to her knees. Lyn crawled under her ride and grabbed the steed's huge, hanging horse cock with both hands. 

The green-haired girl smiled, sticking her tongue out to lick his cocktip while she pumped both of her soft hands down his long length. Every night Lyn hungered for her mount's cock and seed; she wished she could truly be bred by him and carry his horse babies, despite that being an unrealistic fantasy of hers. Lyn lapped at his tip, moaning at the taboo act that would have her exiled if anyone caught her doing it. Her hands glided swiftly up and down his shaft as she finally took his dick into her mouth. Lyn opened her mouth and went 'Ahh' like someone was taking her temperature, groaning a bit as she managed to stuff a few inches of the shaft into her naughty mouth.

Lyn let her left hand fall in between her legs as she knelt, she began to rub her palm back and forth along her slit as she slowly bobbed her mouth across the small bit of horse cock she could fit in her mouth. Lyn moaned passionately just as she would when sucking off any guy, turned on and thrilled at the act and thought of being on her knees and sucking dick. She ran her tongue eagerly all across the steed's shaft, letting her mouth pleasure him. Lyn kept sucking, picking her speed up and gagging as she attempted to take the beast down her throat.

She whined, eyes shooting open and her own fingers plunging into her hairy slit as she took nearly half of his dick into her throat with each steady bob, Lyn drilled her own pussy with her digits as she diligently served her horse. Moans spilled out of her lips and through his dick, Lyn heard the horse neighing joyfully from the tight warmth of her eager gullet. Lyn slurped loudly, knees planted in the grass and wearing nothing but her boots and hair tie, she was extremely horny at this point; her hand drifted from her pussy and she curled her fingers around the other half of his cock to rapidly stroke the horse's shaft off as she pushed her lips down to the half waypoint of her partner's rod, holding his length deep inside her gullet, gagging a bit as she did so. Lyn could feel the prominent bulge in her throat from the steed's massive length.

Lyn's ears caught a desperate groan from the horse, she resumed the strokes of her mouth, bobbing down his cock a few more times, dragging her lips across his length and getting it plenty slick from her eager tongue exploring his many inches. Finally she pulled back, her soft lips wrapped around his cockhead as she jerked his cock fast and hard.

"Mmm... ah!" Lyn gasped, feeling the horse's prick twitch and then felt a torrent of cum spewing out into her mouth, she pulled her head back and took several blasts of horse sperm to her face, neck, and boobs. She licked the cum off of her lips and leaned back in to give the horse's cocktip a loving kiss, Lyn leaned in further and wrapped her lips around the steed's plump nut sac. Lyn moaned as she sucked on his balls, working her hand up and down his long shaft as she made out with his leathery sac.  
*****************  
"This should work," Lyn spoke, she had led them down towards a big rock that was a bit taller than her near the pond that was on the far end of the wooded area. It was the perfect place to be fucked, the naked woman stepped up to one side of the rock and braced her hands on it, sticking her plump butt out. She patted her ass and the horse reared up and put it front legs on a flat part of the rock to mount her, she reached behind her and lined his tip up with her vagina.

"I'm ready, fuck me like the like the horse slut I am," Lyn purred, her words hitting the steed's ear. She screamed as the horse shoved its dick forward, ramming half its nearly two foot long cock deep into her hairy cunt. Lyn's eyes widened and she placed both of her hands on the smooth wall of the rock, letting out more whines and groans as the horse thrusted back and forth wildly, plunging his massive dick into her tight snatch without restraint. The pleasure was immeasurable, Lyn felt her whole pussy stretching out to accommodate her partner's massive cock. 

She felt it cockhead ramming against her cervix with every thrust forward, "Ravage my cunt!" Lyn groaned loudly, her body bouncing in place as her massive titties were bouncing from the impact of the horse ruthlessly stuffing her twat with hard thrusts. There was a good bit of initial pain, taking the girth of the horse's hammering cock, but following that was a seemingly endless flow of pleasure for Lyn, she was moaning and twisting in delight as her pussy was pounded. "So good," She moaned, looking over her shoulder and watched the horse hump into her as the thought of letting it anally fuck her ran through her mind. Lyn loved her ass pounded, wether it was a man or her toy, she squirted hard each anal pounding she took. 

The woman endured the primal fucking, hands on her big rock in front of her as the horse pounded her pussy madly and without a care as the young woman's own lust grew. Lyn felt ravaged while the horse stuffed her cunt with firm, hard thrusts. Lyn's thighs had become increasingly soaked with her own juices, her pussy was leaking madly from both the steed's drilling of her snatch, "Keep going, I'm getting close!" Lyn encouraged her partner, biting her lip as the pleasure was flowing through her with each back and forth pass of the horse's cock. Her twat was dripping as it was being stuffed to the brim with horse dick, Lyn was certain her pussy would be gaping and loose after this romp, but she knew no matter how sore her cunt was she would still have to clean her juices off of her steed's massive prick.

Just as Lyn's eyes closed and she was ready to let the pleasure take her, she felt the horse's cock slip out of her pussy by accident. the horse then shoved its hips forward and clumsily rammed its cock all the way forward a bit higher, right into her tight little asshole. "S-stop! You're fucking my ass!" Lyn pleaded, struggling to take the horse's big dick up her ass, her pussy leaked madly as the horse tore into her and painfully stretched her asshole farther than it should've in just mere seconds. Lyn had taken the horse inside her rear hole many times, but normally at a slower pace and after stretching her backdoor out with her fingers.

Now Lyn was taking a foot of the horse's massive cock up her butt, eyes watering from the searing sensation of her anal hole being pried apart viciously by the horse's thick girth and fucked hard. In the end Lyn couldn't blame him for this slip up; she was his slut, and he was just a horse in the end. The Lord dug her nails into the side of the rock she was braced against, whimpering as the steed's heavy thrusts were starting to sting a little less.

The woman started to appreciate the horse dick rubbing deep inside and hitting her nerve endings as his big pole shoved deep into her rear, Lyn still felt her ass being stretched painfully to take the horse's strokes, but now there was pleasure for her to enjoy. Lyn shuddered as she felt the sheer power of the horse's hips as he slammed into her. Lyn's full breasts bounced hard from her mount's animalistic thrusts, she marvleled at the feeling the steed's long and thick cock sliding into her rear hole so smoothly and hotly, filling her up in such a wonderful way.

Lyn loved getting fucked in all three holes by horse or by man, but getting fucked in the ass by an animal was such a deplorable act that Lyn absolutely enjoyed. She pleaded the word "Yes!" over and over as her ass was drilled hard by the massive horse dick, her eyes were rolled back as the heated friction was sending surges of pleasure tinged with sharp pain from the steed's shaft shoving in and out of her tiny butthole. Lyn knew she was going to have to walk beside her mount on the trip back, her ass would be far to sore to sit down on for at least a day after this brutal anal drilling.

To the Lord it was obvious that her horse was also deep into pleasure; the steed hump her from behind as she stood against the big rock, the horse was still eagerly pumping his massive rod back and forth, shoving his many inches into her hot hole without any care in the world. Lyn felt her legs shaking and her pussy dripping even more needily as the unplanned anal romp had continued at the same savage pace it had started with. "Cum inside my butt! Fill me up with your hot horse cum!" Lyn cried out, hairy pussy squirting hard against the side of the rock as she came. "O-oh fuck!" Lyn swore, feeling nearly a foot of the horse's dick roughly sliding into her butt, she heard her mount whine in excitement before she felt a hot gush flooding her asshole, the Lord shuddered as spurt after spurt of horse jizz shot deep into her anal passage.

After a few moments of the horse flooding her ass full of seed, the stallion got down from mounting Lyn and returned to all fours.

Lyn gasped as cum started to leak out of her abused asshole, she stumbled as she turned around, she smiled and stroked her animal lover's face, "I know your dick was just inside my ass, but I need to make sure no one sees my pussy juices on it when we get back." The Lord cooed, walking around to his side, she sank to her knees and scooted beneath the horse, settling her face right in front of his cock. Lyn closed her eyes and took the big long dick into her mouth, oddly aroused at the fact that his length just slipped out of her asshole as she began to suck her pussy juices off of his shaft from the brief vaginal sex they had.

She bobbed her head back and forth, moaning like a whore while she pushed her lips and tongue along his many inches, her goal to simply make sure her quim wasn't visible on his dick when they return to the capital.  
********************  
Lyn had taken her boots off and went over to the small pond in this little haven she found, she stepped into the water to clean up after taking that huge facial earlier, she went deeper into the water until she was waist deep. She smirked and reached behind her and stuck two fingers up her ass, she pulled her digits out of her butthole and had collected a nice bit of horse spunk from the anal creampie she gladly took. The green-haired woman took her fingers into her mouth and sucked clean the stallion's jizz from her digits, marveling at the salty taste.

Lyn dove gracefully forward into the water, submerging herself in the cool clear water and set out to enjoy this outdoor bath before returning to the castle.


End file.
